


SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

by Pipermccloud



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Bedtime, Ciel being himself, Cute, Fluff, Humor, Lau you silly goose, Other, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 16:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10442433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipermccloud/pseuds/Pipermccloud
Summary: Ciel was sleeping..until something woke him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [finnyisanactualrayofsunshine](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=finnyisanactualrayofsunshine).



As a monster noise ripped through the air, Ciel bolted upright in bed, heart pounding. The snore had jolted him awake, and it wasn't like anything he's heard before. The room was dark, with the dying flame of the candle beside of him that he had forgotten to put out when reading. 

SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

 

There it was again. Now that he was fully awake, Ciel could tell it was VERY close by. His first instinct was to peek over the side of the bed, but the only thing on the floor was a pair of bunny slippers.  
He shakily laid back on the mattress, turning on his side-before coming nose-to-nose with Lau.   
It took every ounce of willpower in him to not scream, clasping his hand to his mouth. It seemed as if the man had snuck in some time when he was asleep, and had snuggled under the blankets for warmth. 

SNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

The noise came directly from the man's mouth. Great, not only was Lau in his room, but he was the one making that dreadful noise! That should have been expected of him of course, but who would have thought that such a delicate, fine looking man would be able to produce a noise similar to a garbage disposal?

Ciel grunted and gently pushed Lau on his other side to make the snoring stop, settling back down to sleep. He was going to have a word with him in the morning about sneaking in.


End file.
